Hail the Mighty Lion
by MajorWhitlocklvr89
Summary: Henry's Protector has arrived and is already causing trouble. Killing a queen does cause issues. But when the Duke of Suffolk takes her as his charge, will she find another reason to stay in England besides for a King. Rated M because I'm paranoid
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Tudors world, and I have nothing to do with Showtime and the show itself.**

**I just mess with the character's lives and pair them with whom I see fit...**


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Tudors. The only thing I own is the plot and the character whose name I forget…uh oh**

"Hail the mighty lion, may he reign eternal." This phrase has been the one constant thing in my life. Since the moment I could speak I have been taught this phrase. People thought my father was foolish to teach me his ways, especially since I was a girl and my parents were still young enough to have more children. But fate has always been cruel to my people and my family was not spared. My mother died giving birth to a stillborn son. Since our beliefs didn't allow for remarrying, my father's legacy rested in my hands.

So I was taught to be a Protector. My task, when I finished my training, was to protect my king from any enemies, both at home and abroad. My first task was to get a place at Court. I did this by "marrying" one of the King's gentlemen of the privy chamber. The marriage was in name only. He was allowed to dally with whatever woman he chose, as long as it didn't endanger our lives or my true task as Protector. However, he disobeyed and now I am in a cell in the Tower. He forced my hand by taking the Queen of England into his bed. My job is protect my king, even from those closest to him, and the endangerment of the royal blood line falls into that duty.

I killed the queen and one of my men killed my "husband." Luckily for me, when I was caught and revealed, the Duke of Suffolk spoke up for me and reminded the King that I was to be taken to the Tower as the law stated. The King asked me if I had anything to say before I was taken away. All I said was, "Hail the mighty lion, may he reign eternal." I saw his face go pale and his eyes go wide. I knew that monarchs taught their heirs the phrase that would make their Protectors known to them, but some forgot. I was in luck.

I was just informed by Suffolk, and Sir Thomas More, that the King is coming to speak with me. I think by using the phrase, I saved my life. The conversation I will have with all three men will be interesting. While it is only the King that usually knows my identity, I have decided that Suffolk and More should know in order to help me better protect my king.

I wonder if I should tell the King that Anne Boleyn was innocent of her crimes. Since I killed this wife for her crimes against the crown, why was Anne not killed by my people? That will be a very interesting conversation…

**This will be a full story…this is just the preview that I'm doing….keep checking for the full adventure….**


	3. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Tudors...I merely own this plot line and the character who is about to cause havoc in King Henry's court.**

**A/N: Just to warn you, I have made some changes. Sir Thomas More and a few other characters that died off early will be alive at my discretion in this story. Also, Anne Boleyn will be briefly mentioned and the truth, as far as I'm concerned, will come out about her. Also, in this story, Charles did marry his ward but soon annulled based on the grounds that she abandoned him after the events in Season 3. I never liked her anyway.**

CHARLES' POV

The woman was astounding. She had walked right up to the Queen and slit her throat. As she did it, she shouted, "Death to the traitorous whore!" It didn't escape my notice that another assassin had gone behind Mr. Cullpepper and also slit his throat. Something was going on and I wanted to find out. After the Queen fell, the woman dropped her knife, went to her knees, and put her hands behind her head, seeming to of the King's guard surrounded her, not allowing her to escape. But I don't believe she wanted to.

Henry walked right up to her and removed the hood from her head. As her identity was revealed, I saw the look of shock on the court's faces. Henry merely said, "Lady Culpepper, how dare you steal the life of my beloved. What gave you the right to do that?" When she remained silent he said, "Very well. You will be executed." I came forward and said, "Henry, she must have a trial. Even you know that." He looked at me angrily, hating me for interrupting his revenge. Finally he nodded and turned back to the woman. He asked, "Is there anything you would like to say in your defense before you are taken to the Tower?" She looked up at Henry, the defiance in her eyes shining through. She smiled and said, "Hail the mighty lion. May he reign eternal."

I was confused at her words. I turned to Henry to see if he understood what she meant and the paleness of his face told me that he did. He was so pale that I half expected him to drop dead at any moment. He shook his head and said, "Take her to the Tower." Irons were placed around her wrists and she was lead away by the guards. I looked at Henry again and he was still as pale as death. He looked and saw the body of his young wife. With the woman's accusation still ringing in my ears, I turned to a guard and said, "Take her to her chambers. Wait for the King's word." He nodded and picked up the lifeless body of Queen Katherine Howard. Not long after he exited with her, I saw the lifeless body of Thomas Culpepper, Henry's favorite groom. Another guard was dispatched to take his body to another area of the castle.

Henry was still standing there in shock, so I took his arm and lead him to his chambers. I told the guards at his door to bar everyone until the King said otherwise. After closing the doors, I turned to Henry and asked, "Henry, what is the matter? What did she say that scared you so much?" He laughed and said, "I'm not scared Charles, though perhaps I should be. I'm going to tell you something and you cannot repeat it to anyone on pain of death. Do you understand?" I nodded, wanting to know what was bothering my dearest friend.

He then proceeded to tell me that when his father was on his deathbed, he had summoned Henry for one last talk. The old King Henry had then told his son about a secret order that would protect him all his life. When Henry had asked him about it, Old Henry had merely told him to remember one phrase that would make his Protector known to him.

"You know what that phrase was Charles? 'Hail the mighty lion, may be reign eternal.'.That woman is my Protector." "So you can't execute her?" "Well I need to ask her why she killed Katherine and why she killed her own husband, but no I can't. This woman is supposed to protect me from everything." I nodded and said, "Well go to the Tower and ask her what you need to. Obviously she had a very good reason to kill the Queen. I mean she did call her a traitorous whore before she killed her. Ask her about that." Henry nodded and then asked, "Will you come with me Charles. I fear what this woman has to say. Send word for Sir Thomas More as well. He will help guide me in what I must do." I nodded and left the room. I send a page to go and retrieve More while I sent another to the stables with a command to saddle three horses.

I was even more curious about this woman. She is supposed to protect the King from everything that would do him harm. So how does killing a Queen fall under that call to duty?


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Tudors...if I did Anne Boleyn would have lived and given Henry the son he wanted and Henry wouldn't have been a psycho**

**A/N: So here's chapter two...i will try and make the chapters longer as I go along but it's hard...Also there is the possibility that I will be turning this into an historical fiction novel if I can...any input would be appreciated**

**Hope you enjoy...**

**Hail the Mighty Lion Chapter 2**

Well the Tower is nice. When I arrived, I was respectively stipped of any weapons and then escorted to a cell. I knew that I would not be here long but I made myself comfortable anyway. A few minutes later, one of my men crawls through the window. I smiled at the irony. A protector for the Protector. Even though I was just as deadly as any of my father's men, my father had insisted that I have my own bodyguard. I indulged him because I knew what the English Court was like.

The jailer enters my cell, "On your feet. The King is here to see you." I stood up and my guard blended in with the wall. A few minutes later, the King, the Duke of Suffolk, and Sir Thomas More entered my cell. I bowed before all three, "As what you wish my lords. I will answer." The King motioned me to sit and after I was seated at the window he asked, "Are you..?" "Yes. I am your Protector. I am glad to know that your father, the late King, was reminded to tell you the phrase that would make me known to you. Most don't. I am here to protect you from anything that would endanger you or your bloodline. What else do you wish to know?"

The King asked, "Why did you kill my wife?" "She was a traitor. Adultery has the consequence of harming you and your children. A child born of adultery would always be questioned. She was bedding another. It has been going on since the illness before Your Majesty's last progress." "What?!" "Katherine Howard was whoring her body, risking the possibility of becoming pregnant with her lover's child. Not to mention that during the progress she employed an old lover of her into her household. It doesn't seem that they resumed their relationship, but there was improper conduct on his part." Suffolk asked, "Do you have proof?" "Of course I do. I have letters from the girl to her lover. Als notes between her lover and one of her ladies that was assisting her in her treason." I reached into the bag I had been allowed to keep and handed the packet of letters I had. As he opened it he asked, "Who was her lover?" "Surely you saw the second traitor's body fall," turning towards Suffolk with my question, "Your Grace?"

He nodded and said, "Thomas Culpepper." The King shouted, "Your husband was fucking my wife!" "Husband? That man wasn't my husband. We were married in name only. We had an agreement. He could bed whomever he wished as long as it didn't put me in any danger or endanger my duty in protecting you." "Arrangement?" "I needed a way into Court. Being the 'wife' of a man in the King's service seemed the best way to get here so I could do my job." THe king finished reading the letters and asked, "Who else was involved?" "Only two of her ladies. Joan Bulmer has already confessed to one of my men to assisting the girl in her treason. But as I understand it, Katherine Howard threatened to have her harmed if she did not. The other lady who helped, a Lady Jane Rocheford, is the true instigator."

"How so?" "Apparently she also slept with my 'husband'. But when Mr. Culpepper rejected her for Katherine, she became jealous. She decided to 'assist' him in getting her into bed. I believe that she wanted to see them fall sooner or later. She will be dealt with soon enough. One of my men is watching her. If she leaves the castle, he will make sure that she goes no further than the courtyard."

The King asked, "How are you my Protector?" I smiled slightly, "Fate is cruel. My mother died giving birth to a stillborn son. Our faith does not allow for second wives, only mistresses and bastard children. As his only legitimate child, I became his heir to this duty. It wasn't easy for him to get me trained. But I proved myself to our Elders and was given the duty I now hold." Sir Thomas asked, "Why was your marriage in name only? Surely you would want a family? Children?" I became angry.

I laughed, "Sir Thomas I am a Protector. That is my first and only duty right now. The day I decide to breed is the day I decide that I can no longer protect His Majesty. That is the law so don't try to preach to me about what I, as a woman, should want. I am not one of your women. I decide when I breed and, if I want to, when I marry." Sir Thomas flushed and murmured an apology. Suffolk had a smirk on his face. Then he said, "So she punished two traitors. How do we get her out of here?"

I turned to my guard and, in our native tongue said, " Go. Meet me back in my quarters." He nodded and moved out the window. At the looks of the other men, "That is Mizique. I ma be deadly and a Protector, but I am my father's only child. Mizique is to protect me so that I can protect you Your Majesty." He nodded and then asked, "Any ideas on how to get you out of here?" "I have one. Suggest to the Court, and the rest of England, that you have had doubts about the Queen for some time. The letters you have are proof." "And the very public execution?" "You wanted to make an example of her. She embarrassed the Crown with her behavior."

The King nodded. He turned to me and said, "You are released Protector." I nodded and followed him out with Suffolk and More behind me. My weapons were returned to me and as we neared the entrance I pulled the hood of my cloak over my head, hiding my face. At the quirked eyebrow from Suffolk I said, "Only you three should know me. Don't need a bigger target on my back." He laughed and said, "If you would allow it my lady, I would protect you from any targets you may have placed on you at Court."

I nodded, knowing that I would need allies and friends so I could protect my King better. I took a deep breath and went out to see if Fate would allow me to do the task I had been given. Fate had been cruel to me in the past. I just hoped she would be kind to me for the near future.

I walked out into the courtyard, where a crowd was waiting to hear my fate. The King began to speak, "Citizens of England, no doubt you have heard that my wife, Queen Katherine, was killed this morning by an unknown assassin. This is not true. Katherine Howard was executed for treasonous acts against the Crown." He was silent for a moment before he continued, "Katherine Howard committed adultery and endangered our royal bloodline with her behavior."

A spectator shouted out, "How did you discover this Your Majesty?" "I have had suspicions for quite some time, but I needed proof. A secret investigation found the proof I needed and I was given it this morning. I judged her and found her to be the adulterous whore she was. She is no longer Queen. As for her public execution, I made an example of her. As for her executioner, this person was hired by me and is being retained as a member of my personal guard." Well at least I was able to keep my cover, I hope. Soon enough the crowd dispersed and I was being led by Suffolk to a horse. He mounted and the reached out for me so I could ride behind him.

As I mounted the horse behind Suffolk he asked, "So what are your plans for your return to Court?" I laughed, "Well, Henry and I have some other things to discuss. Some truths from the past need to be known." "Like what?"

"Like the fact that Anne Boleyn was innocent and didn't die by my hands or by the hand of any of my men."


End file.
